Cascade
by InfallibleLove
Summary: Goes with Feel the Silence. LP get frisky in the shower. Serious smut!


A/N: Companion piece to "Feel the Silence"

**A/N: Companion piece to "Feel the Silence". Goes to the last part of chapter 4. Thanks to Steph for idea. This could have some mistakes, as it was written in about 10 minutes. Enjoy the smut, y'all!**

Peyton was a little hesitant about showering together, as they had never done it before. "To hell with doubts," she thought to herself. This was their time, and they had better enjoy it before they fell back into reality again. Lucas had already gone into the bathroom, and had turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up.

Peyton shed her clothes along the floor of the hotel room. She went into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck.

"You changed your mind," he said with a boyish smirk.

"You just have a certain charm about you. I can't resist."

He had already undressed, so he lifted her up and ran his hands along her thighs, motioning for her to wrap them around him. He then carried her into the shower stall, closing the glass door behind them. Peyton giggled when he sat her down on the small, cold seat. He turned around and rested his arms against the wall of the shower, the other hand running through his hair.

"Nice ass," she said with snort laugh.

She stood up and grabbed the soap bar, beginning to scrub his back with it. He sighed and leaned into her. He turned around, grabbed the soap from her, and tossed it to the floor. Lucas backed her up against the wall of the shower, wearing an intense, broody expression on his face. She could feel his rock hard erection against her hip, and groaned aloud. She shifted her legs to cradle him between them, beginning to move up and down. He rolled his eyes back and released a throaty noise.

"You like that, don't you?"

He could only reply with a nod. She suddenly stopped, disappointing him. Once Peyton saw the sad puppy look on his beautiful face, she laughed. She reached for his steely penis and took it in her hand. In her other hand, she cupped one of his balls. She began to stroke him with long, slow motions. He was already close. He reached for her hand, pausing her actions.

Lucas then reached between her legs, and rubbed her clit. She mewled out of pleasure, which became even louder when he inserted two fingers into her. She reached for his erection again, and matched his strokes.

By this point, they had both completely forgotten that the water of the shower was still running. Peyton was aware of the cold, wet tiles against her back. She had temporarily lost her memory to anything but Lucas, so it barely registered with either blonde that they were standing in a shower stall.

Lucas leaned his head down to capture one of her peaked nipples between his teeth. She removed her hand from him, and placed it in his hair instead. He suckled at her breast, while still thrusting his fingers into her. His other hand reached up for her other breast, pinching and tweaking the nipple.

He suddenly stilled all of his movements. She let out a moan of impatience.

"Baby," Lucas began, "I want to be inside you so bad."

She nodded in agreement, spreading her legs for him. He guided himself into her, she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He kept his hands on her legs, making sure she didn't fall. After they were situated, he began to thrust upwards into her welcoming, tight heat. She returned his thrusts at a slow, steady pattern. The feeling of him inside of her, filling her up, the friction they were creating, was almost to much to bear.

He began to move at a faster, rougher pace. She scrapped her nails along his toned back, trying to hold onto something. She could feel herself losing the battle, and just like that, she slipped over the edge. Her orgasm was almost unreal, ripping through her. Lucas muffled her screams with his mouth. He could feel her, almost painfully, clenching around her, and knew that he was about to follow her. He screamed her name, not caring, since no one could hear. They both slumped against wall, wrapped in each other's arms.

They turned the now lukewarm water off, and exited the shower.

"Best shower ever," Lucas said with a grin.

"Wait a minute, we forgot to bathe," his girlfriend realized with a laugh, "Oh well, guess we'll have to shower again."


End file.
